


Harry Potter and the night walkers

by HeyRaay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't @ me no one rwrights asexual characters, Dumbledore is forced to play matchmaker, F/F, Hermione is with ginny because everything could be gayer, Honestly I just wanted to write a harry potter vampire fic, I have a plan for that so just read ok?, I'm ace/aro flux so he is written from my point of view, M/M, Other, Ron weasley is ace, Sorry for all the tags this is the last on i"ll go wright the summary now, Umbridge is gone very quickly, in this au voldemort dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRaay/pseuds/HeyRaay
Summary: Over the summer before Harry's fifth year at hogwarts Snape was bitten and turned into a vampire. A man of many secrets he is able to keep this new development a secret from everyone, except Dumbledore of course. Everything was fine until Harry Potter showed up, as it usually goes. After that it doesn't take to long for  things to get ever so slightly out of hand, which means Dumbledore has to step in once more to help Harry.





	Harry Potter and the night walkers

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter Has names of students...I just looked them up.  
I have a few things to ask any readers. They're at the end though.  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the summer before Harry's fifth year at hogwarts Snape was bitten and turned into a vampire. A man of many secrets he is able to keep this new development a secret from everyone, except Dumbledore of course. Everything was fine until Harry Potter showed up, as it usually goes. After that it doesn't take to long for things to get ever s slightly out of hand, which means Dumbledore has to step in once more to help Harry. (The first chapter isn't done yet but i clicked post instead of save without posting and i can't fix it. but go ahead and read whats here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his chapter Has names of students...I just looked them up.  
I have a few things to ask any readers. They're at the end though.  
(The first chapter isn't done yet but i clicked post instead of save without posting and i can't fix it. but go ahead and read whats here.)

After the worst summer yet I was happy to finally see his friends again. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are sitting in their cabin discussing the classes we will be taking this year. Per request of Hermione of course. Regardless I'm pretty happy happy.

"Ron I don't understand why you keep taking the class if you hate it so much." Ginny spoke

"It's an easy pass Ginny come on." Ron said 

"That's not the point of school Ronald!" It was 'mione this time.

At this point I wasn't _really _listening to the conversation. I'm more or less listening just enough to realize when they are talking to me. Aside from my friends I've missed the view of Hogwarts the most. It is truly beautiful. The lime green grass mixed with the dark green of the Forbidden forest to the bright blue sky. The view from Gryffindor tower is most beautiful at night. when you can see the night sky without any city light pollution. You can see hundreds, if not thousands of starts. That's why astronomy is one of my favorite classes, only beat out by defense against the dark arts. 

"So Harry do you take the class just so you can pass as well?"

I blink a bit flustered, "Well, yes. But, I mean if it were taught by someone a little...less...crazy I would probably still take it."

That seems to please both Hermione and Ginny. Ron though is most defiantly surprised by my answer. I just didn't see a point in lying about something so trivial. So I Give him a simple shrug and go back to looking at the view out the window. after that our conversation continues until we get to Hogwarts. Though we don't just talk about classes. The others talk about their summers. 'Mione didn't do much but apparently Ron and Ginny went to visit their brother Charlie and got to see dragons, and helped with some of the less harmless babies. Ginny started to ask about my summer but Hermione and Ron both smacked her shoulders to stop her. She dropped the subject. We got to school pretty quickly after that.

******

The sorting seemed to go by fairly quickly this year, but during the sorting their seemed to be something off with Snape. He seemingly just keeps staring at me. As if he wants something. The glare was heated but, less angry than usual. I'm honestly a bit worried. Snape was also whispering to Dumbledore the whole time as well. He was probably telling him how I shouldn't be here or something of the sort. I wouldn't be surprised at this point.

Everyone ate fairly quickly so we could all get some much needed sleep. Before the we are aloud to leave though Dumbledore stands up and hushes the room. 

"I know you are all excited for the new school year, and tired. However during the summer our teachers have chosen students they thought needed more help or exceeded in their courses respectively. Only twelve of you will be selected however and once i sit back down you twelve will receive your letters inside your cloaks with which teacher choose you and your new living accommodations. The change in living space is so your mentors may reach you at anytime without disturbing any of the other students. Thank you all for your time."

With that the headmaster sat down. everyone immediately checked to see if they were chosen. upon inspection it turns out that both Hermione and I were chosen. By Mcgonagall and Snape respectively. I suppose both choices made sense. 'Mione was great at transfiguration, though she was bloody great at everything, and even though He absolutely hates me I need all the help I can get in potions. Dumbledore probably convinced him to choose me, i doubt he would pick me on his own.

Maybe this is what he was staring at me for, because he know he'd be seeing more of me than he planned this year. 

"I bet this Is going to be fun." I groan.

"Oh come on Harry. I doubt it will be that bad." Ron tries to comfort.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm to tired to really care right now anyway."

"so, where are you staying?"

Looking at the letter, written in Snape's usual green ink says, _**you will be staying in an unused chamber in the **_**_dungeons. _**After that in his handwriting, but in a different color is written _**The chamber is about the size of the common rooms not including the closet or bathroom. This chamber is connected to my personal chambers, so keep that in mind. **_

The second part seemed like an after thought as if he realized it sounded like he was putting me in a cell.

"Apparently their is an unused room in the dungeons."

"Oh so he's putting you in a jail then." Ron sneered

"Ron!" Hermione and I snapped

"No apparently its the main area is as bigg as the common rooms."

"same here." Hermione then whispers to me, "I's your room connected to his chambers?"

I nod, clearly hers were as well. Ron gave us a dirty look but the prefects were gathering the first years. It's finally time for sleep. While everyone else heads to the common rooms the chosen twelve, consisting of Hermione, Cho chang, Parvarti Patil, Neville,Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown,Wayne Hopkin, Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen,Katie Bell, Hanna Abbott, and myself. We all split up very quickly after gathering a bit out og the way to let everyone else leave first. It feels very weird to be heading anywhere but the Gryffindor tower. 

The walk down to the dungeon was completely quiet. Snape paid me no mind what so ever. It's almost like I'm not here even. I also didn't realize how long of a walk it was from the great hall to the dungeon, I usually have someone to talk to.

"Once we get to, our chambers I will need to show you around some. Outside of your room you are allowed in the living room, the kitchen, and library. Everywhere else is off limits unless otherwise stated, is that understood Potter?" Snape Gripped. 

If I going to be living with him it's best if I just agree. "Yes sir."

He gave me a bit of a nasty look before looking forwards again. 

The room is a lot bigger than I had thought it was going to be. I know he said it would be as big as one of the common rooms but still.

"You look surprised Potter."

"It's, uh, bigger than I expected."

"Honestly potter can you not read?"

I didn't bother responding. My chest was set down at the end of the bed, and Hedwig's cage was set on one of the night stands.

"Why would _you _give me such a large room?"

The only one left. Now come on I need to show you rest of where you'll be staying so I can get to sleep."

Snape quickly exited the room through the hall to the left of the room and closed the hole in the wall he had created to let us in. I followed as quickly him out into the living room. Off to the right is an open door that supposedly leads to the library, and next to that was a small kitchen, or at least small for the place. 

"You can look around tomorrow."

There was an air of finality in his voice that i decided not to question him and head to bed. 

******

At breakfast all the Weasleys are asking both Hermione and I about the professors as if we learned something over night.

"oh you guys are no fun." Ginny whined.

"Well how were we supposed to know you guys would want to know anything. Or find anything out in the first place?" Hermione seemed a bit agitated.

"How much do you really think the professors would tell us anyway?" I ask

The family shrugs, some more disappointed then others. After that Ron, 'Mione, and I just make small talk. The other two seem very tired. They must not have gotten as good sleep as me. Surprisingly the bed Snape gave me was extremely soft, and comfortable. I swear it was like sleeping on a cloud. I almost didn't get up this morning. Snape wouldn't let that happen though. Snape barged in telling me that if I missed his class this morning i would "regret" my choice. After eating and Hermione and I head to our double potions class.

"When is your extra class with Snape?"

"Right after this class."

She gave me a sorry look. I'm going to be stuck with Snape for nearly three hours four days out of the week.

" I assume you will actually do your work in class then." she said it as a statement rather than a question

"of course! would you want to completely fail Mcgonagall class for two hours then be stuck in her class alone with just here?"

She looked almost horrified at the thought, She shook her head, hopefully understanding me. 

Snape stormed into the class room quickly making his way to the front of the class.

"Today you will be brewing a draught of peace. Open your text books and begin." 

Snape sat down and began his own work leaving us to our own devices. Alright Harry I just got to follow the directions as closely as possible. 

The potion went over fairly well. At the end of the two hours I think I didn't screw up the potion. Snape is walking around the class checking everyone's potion. He has a surprised look on his face when he gets to mt table. 

"Did Granger do this?" He asked

"No sir."

"Hmmm. Somehow Potter managed to make a good potion, on his own."

He was fairly condescending, but at least he wasn't angry...yet. Snape finished his walk around the classroom buy the time class was over. He said nothing as everyone left the room leaving us alone. 

"I'll be a moment, but when I get back your lesson will begin." 

With that Snape walked into a backroom, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) To my ace readers, since I'm ace/aro flux, any tips for writing Ron as 100% ace?  
2) How was this first chapter? To long, to short?  
3)Was my spelling to bad? Spelling has never been my strong suit and if my computer doesn't tell me i tend to forget to go back and check.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) To my ace readers, since I'm ace/aro flux, any tips for writing Ron as 100% ace?  
2) How was this first chapter? To long, to short?  
3)Was my spelling to bad? Spelling has never been my strong suit and if my computer doesn't tell me i tend to forget to go back and check.


End file.
